After Dark
by ReDmOoN14
Summary: what if it had been cloudy on that day in port angeles? set in twilight if you read this please review   i don't care how short of mean it is,   fisrt storie fanfic!
1. revealed

I don't own any of the characters

(Dang!)

(ok so Bella is walking around by herself looking for the bookstore when she meets the creepy guys who follow her when Edward shows up in his car which he's in because of the tinted windows and it's sunny, otherwise he'd be on foot by then. Well here's where I pick up, it's cloudy in this version)

I paused for only a second, but it felt like a very long time. I turned and then darted to the other side of the road. I had a sinking feeling that it was a wasted attempt. The footsteps were louder now.

"There you are!" shouted one of the men.

"Yeah" said another,

"We just took a little detour." They laughed collectively, forming a wide circle around me.

"HEY!" shouted a wonderful voice at the cross section of the street the men turned together. They laughed,

"Stay out of it twerp!" the biggest one yelled.

"Leave her alone, and no body gets hurt." Edward said loudly and harshly as he ran towards me. They laughed again.

"Go home!" they yelled turning back to me. Suddenly Edward was in front of me, right there; he was over there like two seconds ago!

"I said," Edward began through clenched teeth,

"Leave her alone."

"Oooo, tough guy" cried one of the men. "Let's teach him a lesson!" I was worried about him but no longer felt any fear for myself. Edward let out a loud and furious growl-it was the single most menacing thing I had ever heard- and dropped into a crouch like an animal. The men were shaken by his ferocity and turned to run off into the darkness. Edward stood up and turned to me once they had sprinted away.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked in the gentlest of tones. I nodded weakly, before blacking out in a dead faint.


	2. the cullens

"_Bella, are you alright?" he asked in the gentlest of tones. I nodded weakly, before blacking out in a dead faint._

I woke up in a car, it was dark outside. The car was moving down the highway, I sifted in my seat and looked over at the driver. He was staring at me.

"It's alright; we're going to your house. Everything's going to be fine, just relax." Said Edward quickly; speeding up the car as he spoke.

"What happened?" I asked glancing around again.

"You fainted." He said shortly.

"No, I mean before that; you moved so fast and then-," I broke off running the scene through my head again. It didn't make sense he roared like a mountain lion. I remembered the conclusion I had come to in the woods behind my house, and looked back to Edward. He was still looking at me.

"You really are aren't you?" I asked without really meaning to. His eyes grew wide, hands tightening on the wheel.

"I don't know what you mean." He said guardedly, looking back to the road. I didn't want to let it drop.

"You're a Vampire aren't you?" it came out as a whisper. Edward's breath whooshed out, and he turned to look at me-eyes moving as though reading my face he seemed about to speak. His phone rang; it was at his ear before it finished the first ring.

"Hello?" he asked never taking his eyes off me.

"Carlisle?" he seemed surprised. "Oh I see. -Are you sure, -of course. -Yes, I see. We'll be right there." He closed the phone, and changed lanes.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He ignored me; I realized I should be afraid. I thought about it for a minute but I couldn't bring myself to be afraid of Edward I felt strangely safe with him.

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked again as we turned down an unmarked gravel road. I suddenly felt nothing but calmness wash over me. I thought I saw Edward look at the review mirror, but the movement was too quick to be sure.

"My family wants to see you, don't worry ok?" He seemed to expect me to start screaming any second. I just sat there as we twisted down the road, failing to feel anything. My mind seemed to shutdown. We came to a stop in front of a large white house; Edward was opening my door for me before I realized the engine was off. Jasper was there as well, he backed off like I was contagious or something. Strange, I thought as we walked up to the door. The door opened before we got to it.

"Hello, Bella," said Alice as she opened the door from the inside. I nodded feeling the absence of any emotion rolled over me in waves. As I walked in the rest of the Cullens stood up from where they were sitting on leather couches in a large white room with high ceilings, the couches were leather and arranged parallel to each other. The nearest figure approached us slowly and measured, his expression was kind and gentle.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen," I said feeling slow, like my mind was - clogged.

"Hello, Bella. It nice to see you again," his voice was even as though he was talking to a patient not someone who knew his family's secret. He looked at Edward and then at a doorway into another room. Edward guided me to the couch before following his father. I sat down after the Cullens had feeling slightly confused I looked around the room, Jasper had mover to stand against the farthest wall from me. He was looking at me with a resigned look as though something unpleasant but necessary was coming. I felt worried and a new wave of calm washed over me; I thought for a moment and tried to feel something, anything but the calm. Nothing.

"Is that you?" I asked him. He looked uncertain for a moment, but then nodded.

"Can you all do that?" I asked the vampires sitting around me. Alice smiled as though she was proud of me, but looked to the only one I hadn't seen, I assumed her to be Esme. She looked to the doorway where Carlisle and Edward were emerging both looking relaxed but determined.

"Bella, we need you not to tell anyone about us," sitting down across from me.

"It really is of the utmost importance that no one knows of us."

"Why would I tell anyone?" I asked, he seemed surprised by question.

I know it's not very long but I have NO time with school and all that. Ok I'm at a bit of a fork here, any ideas on where to go next? I have a few ideas but the details elude me.

Even if you don't know what should happen REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. the end

I woke up in my room; I must have fallen asleep in Edward's car. Something I would have considered imposable because of his crazy driving. I hit my alarm clock and walked down the stairs to the kitchen glancing at the time I realized I was late. I grabbed a granola bar and chugged some milk before running out to the driveway to find, a silver Volvo parked in Charlie's space. Edward was there suddenly opening my door for me.

"Well this is different," I said casually, he shrugged and started toward school.

"So how did you know?" he asked suddenly staring at my face.

"What?" I questioned caught up in his eyes.

"How did you know?" he asked again.

"Oh, well see I have this friend in La Push," I paused wondering after Jacob's safety-I decided not to mention names- Edward looked confused.

"He was telling me some scary legends, probably trying to freak me out to be silly, and he told me one about vampires." I said as quickly as was possible. Edward shook his head slightly before asking

"And you immediately thought of me?"

"Well, no he mentioned your family." Edward nodded slowly.

//////\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\

Ok so this is the end of this story because not much changed

If you like it please review and

Check out **Seers in Forks**


End file.
